


I Love You, You Know

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e08 I'll Be Your Mirror, F/F, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Originally on TumblrPROMPT: (after I'll be Your Mirror episode) Emma asks Regina why she said she was afraid of raising Henry alone and Regina confesses that actually she just doesn't want to lose Emma
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I Love You, You Know

“That can’t be the only reason,” Emma declares. 

“What?” Regina asks. 

Emma and Regina return to Storybrooke after being trapped in the mirror, the Queen on the back burner for the time being, and they grab a drink at Granny’s. 

“The reason you’re afraid of raising Henry alone…you did a wonderful job before I was in the picture,” Emma smiles, “You’ve changed. I see it. Henry sees it. That’s the important thing, right?”

Regina’s head droops down at her drink. 

“Hey,” Emma lifts Regina’s chin with two fingers to look her in the eyes. Regina looks back with teary disdain. “Regina, what’s wrong?”

She touches Emma’s hand for a moment, enveloped in her sincerity, but then comes back to reality and jumps out of her stool. 

“How can you be this selfish?” Regina shouts. People in the diner begin to stare. Emma softly grabs Regina’s elbow and pulls her toward the door. 

“Let’s take this outside,” Emma grimaces, “People are starting to stare.” 

Regina forcefully releases from her grasp. “I don’t care if people can hear us! What you’re doing…..it’s not fair!” 

Emma carefully takes a step toward Regina. “Hey, what is going on? This isn’t like you.” 

“This is-” Regina tilts her head back and cackles. “This isn’t like me?” she screeches, “This isn’t like me?!”

“Regina-

“I love you, you know.”

Silverware clatters all around the diner, then silence.

“Y-you….you what?” Emma gasps.

“I should’ve said it sooner, I was too caught up in the shitstorm that has been the past 3 years! But where do I start? Oh man, where do I start? I hated you when you first arrived to Storybrooke. I couldn’t stand the thought of my son loving someone else more than his own mother! But it was my fault, I’ve since come to realize that. The mistakes I’ve made, the people I’ve hurt, families I’ve destroyed….I’m lucky to have a son who still loves me after all of that. Anyway, that’s not the point. You.”

Emma shifts. 

“You’ve changed me. You sacrificed yourself for me, no matter how idiotic it was. You have my back. You agree with me on almost everything. You’ve helped save the day on countless occasions. You keep me in line when I sometimes want to set a dwarf on fire. I-I just-I can’t live without you,” Regina’s voice shakes and she crumples to the floor, face in her hands. 

Emma’s mouth is gaping wide open with shock. She races over to Regina and pulls her hands away from her face. No one saw what happened next coming. Emma leans forward, with both hands on Regina’s face, and kisses her on the lips with such passion it could start a fire. “I love you too.”

The diner erupts in cheers, whoops, and hollering. Emma and Regina laugh until their stomachs hurt.

Regina beams with delight, “You love me?”

“Of course I do. All of those things you said about me? That’s how I feel about you,” Emma smiles, and pecks Regina on the cheek. “Now, come on. We’ve got a town to save.” 

Emma stands up and pulls Regina with her. They walk out of the diner holding hands, smiles on their faces, and ready to fight with spirited gumption.


End file.
